witch hunt
by yukirainbowofdeath
Summary: Luka is a mental patient who has been allowed to go to school in a normal town. but what are all these memories?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this while playing 'witch hunt' I don't own the song.**

Once long, long, ago there lived a young witch in the lands. The young witch dreamt of the outside worl. One day her mother told her 'starting at the age of 14 every two years I will take you to the village.' . Of course the magical being was estatic. She had two mare weeks till her birth date.

When the day finally came instead of seeing her mother off she came with to the village. Once they arrived the girl was told by her motherto sit on the bench next to the fruit cart. Her mother had said she would be back in 5 minuets. Suddenly a strong wind blew off her bonnet. 'oh no!' she thought and ran after it. Just seconds before she cought it a pair of slightly bigger handsbeat her to it. She turned her overly trusting and innocent eyes up to look at the stranger. 'your bonnet miss.' the boy handed her, her bonnet and she turned and ran away. It scared her that she had so quickly stored away her powers and trusted him.

After the meeting that day she was more happy and more hopeful for th next trip. And every year the hope got bigger and the happyness smaller until the year of her eighteenth birthday. Just the same as every other even number day of birth she followed her mother to the village and was seated on the bench. And as normal her mother promised 5 minuets. She waited for her mother as 5 minuets turned to ten and ten to twenty. She soon heard chanting in the distance. She began to follow the noise but when she discovered the source she died a little. Her mother was tied to a cross being burt alive. Her eyes were covered by a pair of larger hands. 'a young women should not be allowed to see this...' muttered the voice that belonged to the hands. She knew the voice but remained silent. The hands were removed and she saw the same face she had seen when she was fourteen.

After this day they became fast friends and maybe even something more. Until the day they were seen. They were seen by the preacher. But this preacher was twentytwo the same age as the witch.

And she was extreamly jealous of the prince and his new lover. Soon after the preacher learnt the witches secret, she was a witch! She sent news of her newly leart information to all her supieriers and with every letter sealed, sealed the witches fate even tighter. The preacher paused with the last envolope. She wanted to deliver this one in person. The preacher handed the prince his letter and smiled at his shoked and hurt face.

The witch was ambusherd on the way to her mothers grave. She was tied to the same cross as her mother. She had a last glimer of hope when she saw her lover wlaking towards the cross. That hope was crushed as her sliced off her hair with a hard look in his eyes. Her eyes burnt more as the accusing voices bored into her. 'look at all these fools I see you've fed them dirty lies!' she hissed at the preacher.

She then mmuttered a curse- but not fast enough. The last thing she said before the flames engulfed her was: 'I really loved you.'

the end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Chapter two! Sorry for the wait i'm really lazy... -.- enjoy! XD**

I wake with a start. '_ah that dream again...'_ I looked around the padded room that I called 'home' so many really changed except the bed no longer has bars around it. The clock struck noon. Lunch. The door slammed open and two young men in crisp white suits came in with my food. They set it in front of me and backed away. They never gave me a fork or knife. Only a spoon. One of the coughed to get my attention. I looked up.

"when you are done the principle would like to see you." thats what the called the warden. I finished quickly and they led me off to the 'principle's' office. When we entered I was seated in front of a short haired bruenet who looked a bit hungover. Her name plate read Meiko with no last name.

"Luka Megurine." she read. "age sixteen. Entered into the facility at age six . Sentanced to serve thirty years only served ten." she looked up. "you get to go on patrol in a local Japanese highschool." I blinked in suprise. I was being set free.

(time skip!)

I had twenty minuets to pack my belongings. My belongings consisted of only a few items- a stuffed rabit and one outfit the had one boring color. Black. I threw them in a small duffle bag. I took one last look at the room and left with my patrol officer to the car. My Items were thrown in the back and me in the front.

The drive was not long, only about an hour. The apartment was small two rooms not including the kitchen and bathroom. I skipped into the living room and laid on the floor. _'this is awesome!'_ the parol officer informed me that she would be in the apartment next to mine and we'd go shopping later. I spent the hours before the trip reading some of my parol officers books. I got bored and played with my stuffed bunny for a while. There was a knock on my door. It was my parol officer. I grabbed my stuffed bunny and out the door I left.

**Hoped you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated! **

**You know... I was wondering... how does Sephiroth the 'one winged angel' fly? Beats me...**

When we arrived at the, as I learnt it was called, the mall, we looked at over 23 stores but none struck my intrest. Then I saw it. Hottopic. It was heven! After I was done there we left.

My parol officer, she told me to call her Yuuki, then dropped me off at my apartment. I unlocked the door and went to the bathroon. I looked in the mirror and jumped back in shock. This was the first time I had seen myself in ten years. I had large empty looking blue eyes, long pale pink hair, and a slim very thin face. I look dead. I brushed my teeth and changed. I climbed in my bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

(time freaking skip!)

the next day I got dressed in my black knee length skirt and long black sleeve shirt. I then got some breakfast and gathered my stuff for school and secretly shoved my bunny in my bag. The door bell rang and Yuuki was at the door telling me it was time for school. We got in the car and took off. Yuuki looked at my.

"yes?" I asked.

"are you nervous? It is your first day of school. Ever." she said quickly. "no. i'm okay." I whispered. "well then... we're here." I looked up and saw a big building with many windows. I got out of the car and thought to myself. 'well...this is it...' and walked to my impending doom.


End file.
